


I Will Always Love You

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Childhood Friends, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eye Sex, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, History Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Ellen Harvelle, Protective Jo Harvelle, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: Castiel and Dean had been friends since they were in first grade. They were six years old when Dean was fighting some little kid who’d stolen his lunch money. Twenty-one years of being dedicated to one another. Dean knew everything there was about Cas and vice-versa. There was a lot of "Dean's and Cas's" being said to one another the last two decades.OR;;Two best friends who are both 'gay' and are in love with one another and they're too damn stubborn to confront it head on.**You decide on what you think it is** :)





	I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/gifts).

> Alright Ladies/Gentleman;
> 
> I have not jumped ship. I may or may not have become a little more obsessed with Destiel the more I watch Supernatural and just have noticed that these two NEED to be together... and so I have decided to just... run with it and see where it takes me lol. 
> 
> This is my first Destiel fic as I normally write Rickyl and so, bare with me on this little journey that I have decided to go on!
> 
> & all the errors are mine. This was not beta'd. I didn't want to overwhelm by beta with another fic :)

Dean Winchester, twenty-seven, had taken over the family business after John had passed. But thankfully, the business was his and he was going to run it the way he’d always wanted to. It was a blessing to him. He ran the business and was able to focus on just the cars. Sam had graduated from Stanford and working as a lawyer in which he’d always wanted to do. He and Jessica were engaged and planning their wedding.

Dean had everything he’d ever wanted. Well, just about everything. His business, his baby brother making a life for himself and a family that he’d always craved for. He had his brother, his future sister-in-law, his best friend Castiel, Bobby, Ellen and the sister he’d always wanted on most days. He was blessed. That was his family and it was something he was very lucky that he was gifted with even though he had to fight tooth and nail for it. 

Most of his days consisted of the business and hanging out with Castiel. He had a lot of free time, a lot more than Dean which to him it never made any sense. Castiel worked at the local high school as a history teacher and dedicated his life to those kids. It was actually inspiring to see the love in his eyes that he had for his students. 

Castiel and Dean had been friends since they were in first grade. They were six years old when Dean was fighting some little kid who’d stolen his lunch money. Twenty-one years of being dedicated to one another. Dean knew everything there was about Cas and vice-versa. 

Dean had come out to his family but hadn’t had a serious relationship in a long long while, for his own personal reasons, but because he had to focus on the shop. Most nights, Cas was over at his house as he basically lived there five days out of the seven. He showered, wore Deans pajamas, ate there. They were living together just without the fact of either of them acknowledging it. They went out to bars, out to dinners, well they went out everywhere. They were inseparable. 

It was their annual camping trip when during October. Cas stayed the night per usual, his bag had been packed before heading over there. They did the normal life things like work. Cas of course had his almost seven and a half hours of teaching and at the end of the day he was smiling at the uninterrupted weekend with his best friend. He sat at his desk grading papers before he heard Kevin’s voice broke his concentration. 

“Mr. Novack?”

“Yes, Mr. Tran?” Cas answered as he eventually peeled his eyes from the papers.

“What’re you doing on fall break?” 

“I am going camping this weekend. What about you guys? Besides not doing the homework I assigned?” Cas softly chuckled.

Everyone shouted out various answers which got Cas laughing before he got himself under control. “I think that you guys should start some of that reading that I had given you. There’ll be a pop quiz when you get back.”

The class groaned out miserably. “Don’t you go camping every year around this time though, Mr. Novack?” Jack asked. Of course he had some kids from the year prior. He was no slacker and taught regular history and AP History class.

“Yes, I do, Mr. Kline. Amazing that you all can remember things that I do from my personal life but can never remember to do said homework that I’ve given.” He laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Are you going alone, Mr. Novack?” Jack asked with a smirk causing Ben to hoot and holler like a typical teenage boy.

“What’s it to you, Mr. Kline?” Cas asked, sitting his pen down on the desk focusing his whole attention to his class. It was no surprise to anyone in town that he was gay. There wasn’t anything surprising about it. It was a very small town and everyone knew everything. They knew who the Winchester’s were and a lot of the kids’ parents went to school with Cas, Dean, Sam, Jo. Literally everyone knew everyone in their small town. 

“Oh! You’re going with Dean aren’t you!?” Garth blurted out causing everyone to turn their attention to Cas who did his damndest to hide his smile. 

“Yes.” Cas smiled gently and picked his pen back up and tried refocusing his attention back to his pile of papers.

“Is Sam going to?” Garth asked trying to get more information out of his teacher.

“Mr. Fitzgerald, I think that you need to get started on your reading. You guys have at least another fifteen minutes in my class. Like I said, you will have a pop quiz on your reading.” Cas said without looking up from the pile of papers. 

“You’re giving us three days plus the weekend to read a book.” Garth complained in a huge sigh.

“I didn’t say that it’d be over the whole book. And I told you almost half an hour ago that the pop quiz would be over the first five chapters. That is definitely not too hard for you, Mr. Fitzgerald.” Cas explained as he moved onto his next paper to grade.

“Well, I hope that you have fun camping with Dean. Don’t work too hard as we will be.” Garth muttered as he opened his book and acted as he was beginning to read. 

“Well, thank you, Mr. Fitzgerald. I hope you guys have a great fall break as well.” 

Cas sat at his desk as he continued to grade the mountain of papers and sighed as the final bell of the day rang. He could not wait for him to get to Dean’s pack his vehicle up with their needed supplies and head out of the small ass town. He looked forward to their needed vacations. To unplug from everything. 

He started packing his bag with the papers, charger and shoved his phone in his pocket. He had no want or need to stay in that school for any longer than he needed. He closed his door after him, locked it, and be-lined it to his car. He dodged every single teacher, even his friends. He had mentally clocked out after lunch. He threw the bag in the back and was immediately on his way to Dean’s.


End file.
